


I become his shadow, he becomes my light; My Stiles

by Emaisnialleraf



Series: Derek and Stiles growing together after season 6. [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles, After season 6, Bored Stiles, Cold Weather, Eternal Sterek, Festival, Fluff, M/M, OTP Feels, Over Protective Derek, Post-Season/Series 06, Protective Derek Hale, Stalker Derek, True Love, Writing doodle, city, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emaisnialleraf/pseuds/Emaisnialleraf
Summary: Derek isn't gonna let anyone or anything hurt his mate; Stiles is off limits.orStiles is ready to go back into the city after his incident at the movies, Derek is not quite as excited.





	I become his shadow, he becomes my light; My Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> TTR : Tomorrow is a two-parter! This is another cute one I got inspired with by a movie scene; it's a little cheesy, but I think it's a little spirit lifting. 
> 
> I absolutely adore these one-shots and honestly until I hit writers block expect daily posts Wednesday through sunday.
> 
> Once again I do not edit my work because if I read over it before I post it I will change too much and I don't want to do that.  
> This is part of my series and all these stories are in order time wise, but do not need to be read in order because they are random scenes that don't correspond enough to make a specific timeline.
> 
> Please enjoy, leave me feedback!  
> Thank you,  
> Ema.

Sometimes Stiles felt as if Derek was a little overprotective. Of course there were moments when he enjoyed it, but currently he just wanted to roll his eyes, shake his head and leave mid-conversation. He didn’t feel as if he wasn’t trusted, but he wasn’t weak either and Derek couldn’t get that through his head. Honestly, it was just a bus ride.

“You never know what kind of creeps ride the bus during the day. If you just wait until Saturday we can go together and I can drive us or we can even take the bus together.”

“I don’t wanna wait until saturday! The first day of the festival is today and I really wanna go and walk around. I don’t see the big deal in me taking the bus until Roscoe is fixed up.” 

His arms flew around as he spoke, as if the flying limbs would perfectly explain what exactly the teenager was trying to say. 

“The big deal is you have already been jumped once when out by yourself, I don’t want you on a bus surrounded by strangers who could be carrying any kind of weapon or-”  
“Derek. I will be back home by five. It’s literally ten in the morning until then and I probably won’t even stay the full day.”

The werewolf sighed, crossing his arms and squinting his eyes in aggravation at his partner in front of him. He felt the need to protect flooding through his veins and took a deep breath trying to avoid the thoughts that he should just tie the boy to the bed when he was sleeping so he couldn’t go. He knew that Stiles could care for himself, but he couldn’t care as much as Derek could; As much as Derek should. Besides, it was november and the temperature was only getting colder by the day.

 

“Please, Der. I just wanna go hang out for the day. It’s tiring here and I have nothing to do at the station. Please trust me.”  
“Baby,” he sighed, untangling his arms as he reached out an arm and began to step forward. He wrapped his hold around the boy’s waist and sighed as he pressed his lips against the top of his hair. 

“I trust you, do not believe that I don’t. I just do not know nor trust the people riding the bus. You never know who’s out or who is planning something stupid.”

“What if I leave at nine and get home before four?”  
His ears perked up, arm gently releasing the pressure held against his mates waist as he spoke, “Four?”  
“Yes. I’ll be back exactly at, if not earlier than, four in the afternoon.”  
“Three?”  
“Derek.”  
“Fine. Four, be home by four and I promise I will take you again saturday.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay, make sure you take a hoodie.”  
“I learned my lesson last time.”

 

 

The next day Stiles woke up bright and early, kissing Derek goodbye as he began making breakfast and turning on the morning news. He hadn’t actually watched the news before, seeing as he never woke up so early. Regardless, he let it pass the time before 9:30 came around and he smiled as he rushed out the door. 

Riding the bus was actually looking to be a fun experience, Roscoe breaking down usually took a couple days to fix and his dad could easily drive him to school, but now being closer to the city he was getting used to the fact that he could take a bus or a cab anywhere he wanted. Although Derek would rather die before trusting him using a cab. He’s lucky he got him to let him ride the bus, which he is still shocked by if he was being honest. 

Expectation wise, he truly thought he wasn’t gonna be allowed to go to the festival until saturday because although he made many decisions for himself, thank you very much, he knew where Derek lied and tried to stick by all the alphas decisions. He hated seeing Derek upset. 

Stepping on the bus he immediately made his way to a seat, smiling at those who smiled at him and sitting close to a window. The streets were sort of empty seeing as they were still sort of on the outskirts and he was excited to finally spend a day surrounded by a bunch of people. He was so used to his own little area that he forgot that Beacon County had a population of about 500,000 people and he had yet to spend a day with them. 

 

The city really was something, people running through the streets, coffees in hand and others beginning to set up shops all the way down the roads. Stiles let his gaze wander, easily distracted by everything, and thought to remember some of the restaurants in case him and Derek ever needed a day out. Usually they were fine inside or taking a walk, but he knew they could use a day out walking around. Either way he watched most of it begin to disappear as the 30 minute bus ride slowly came to an end. Kindly, he let everyone get off before him, waving to the bus driver and breathing in the air that immediately introduced him to all the food in the nearby booths. Making sure he had everything with him, he smiled and began his couple hours journey. 

 

Derek wasn’t a stalker. He simply needed to make sure his mate was safe and sometimes you have to take off work to make that happen. Yeah, Stiles might be a little pissed if he found out, but with the boys overflowing attention span he was easily able to stay close yet hidden far as his boyfriend made his way around the streets. He could easily see why his mate had chosen to stop by and watched as the wandering brown eyes took in everything around them, people noticing and talking to him to explain what they were selling or making. Although it didn’t change the wolf’s mind and he quickly realized he was drifting off, catching up and continuing to follow the boy around. 

 

Stiles was home at exactly 3:45. He even sent a picture to Derek of himself in front of the door: tongue stick out and peace symbol up with his fingers as he smiled into the camera. He really did enjoy his day out and knew for a fact he was bringing Derek back on saturday. Hopefully his boyfriend would agree to stay longer so he could explain everything he learned and show him what he could buy more of. The teen had only bought a couple diverse meals, and then a few trinkets to place around the loft to lighten the place up. As soon as he realized he had to go back to the bus he knew he was gonna go back anyway and decided to save the last couple booths for his next trip. 

Just a few hours later Derek had arrived home, Stiles running up to him and pulling him into a hug as he began rambling on about his trip. The wolf only smiled, listening as he removed his jacket and began nodding along to the words. 

“I’m glad you had fun, babe.”  
They shared a quick kiss, heading into the living room and sitting in front of the TV as some show played quietly in the background. 

“Me too! We have to go back! I already know what I want to show you..” 

The words drifted off, Derek sliding off his shoes as his eyes locked on the bright eyes of his mate with a smile on his lips and appreciation in his heart. Although he was able to see the excitement first hand he loved the moments where he could just watch the beauty and knowledge radiate off the smaller man in waves. The fact that he lucked out with such an amazing boyfriend shocked him to no end and only then did he let himself smile at the though of the booth he stopped by today. Without drawing attention he let his hand drop to the pocket of his jeans, finger brushing up against the small black box in his pocket. 

Yeah, they were going to have a great time on Saturday and many more great times in the next lifetime together; God, he just adored the hell out of his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Important parts to take away! : Although I do a lot of writing, some stories are posted for some specific reasons. Saturday's post was uploaded for the sole purpose of introducing Derek's job and the couples special friday nights and today's post was uploaded for introducing Derek having purchased an engagement ring. 
> 
> Once again, always a pleasure to share my ideas with you, I would love to hear some things that you'd want to see incorporated into my stories.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed,  
> Ema.


End file.
